Songs of the Dark Ones
by Son Of Evil
Summary: Moments ago I suddenly got a though while watching a rerun of season one. If the bad guys of Buffy got on stage and sung, what would they sing? Read to see that I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

Songs of the Dark Ones

Buffy ran to the bronze. Luke was leading an army to slaughter everyone and do some weird vampire thing to free the master. She couldn't let that happen. She made it to the bronze snuck in. Luke was on the stage. She readied herself for a fight. Then…the big B movie vamp picked up the mic. "Bring them!" he cried. Oh, so that was it. He was just making sure the other vamps heard him. But before she could go into action, a band was dragged on stage. Luck shoved some papers at them. "You will play this!"

A guy holding a guitar looked like he was going to faint. "Dude, are you out of your mind?" Luke growled, and the guy quickly snatched the papers of off him, and the band did likewise.

Luke turned to face the crowd. "This is dedicated to our glorious master!" he cried. Luke liked crying things out. He wrongly things it's dark and cool. Cough, Angelus wannabe, cough. "Play!" The band started playing. And then, Buffy saw something she's never thought shed ever see. A singing vampire bouncing around like he's on speed. Not that she's ever seen that herself, of course.

"Holy father in the sky  
Inhuman lord of darkest lies  
We burn the feeble Christian cross  
And curse the holy son of God

At dawn we summon the master below  
The horned one shall take your soul  
Behold the shadows of the moon  
And wish you were never born

Holy father  
We are the worshippers of darkness  
Holy father  
Feel our hate from below  
We are the sons of hell  
We shall live on forever  
We are the ones who sold our souls  
In the unholy name of evil

Behold the flames of hell  
The abyss where sinners burn  
Forever you shall dwell  
In the fires without return

No god shall ever live  
No lies shall ever be told  
We desecrate Jesus Christ  
And turn the crucifix upside down

Burn the corpse of Jehovah  
In the flames of hell it shall be done  
Devour the holy Messiah  
Consume the forgotten son

The paradise is no more  
The burning of heaven I behold  
My vision of hell was true  
As it was foretold"

Luke finished his song, looking very pleased with himself. Buffy got over her shock, and then battle commenced.

A/N: The song is Where Sinners Burn, by Necrophobic.


	2. Chapter 2

Songs of the Dark Ones 2

The Master stood atop the roof, looking down at the world. It's been so long. "My world. My beautiful world." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out some papers, checking them. Soon the humans will be no more. He'd only have one shot at this. He jumped off the rooftop and ran to the bronze. He saw a band playing. Jumping up on stage, he threw the singer away. "Oh God no, not again," someone holding a guitar whined. "That's it, I'm outta this town." The Master used his vampire powers to put the band in his thrall.

"You will play my song in honour of me, and to welcome the Old Ones."

The band nodded slowly, like they were sleepy. "We will play your song in honour of you, and to welcome the Old Ones."

The Master smiled. "Good boys." He handed them the papers and turned to the crowd. He licked his fangs, a bit nervous, but then remembered he was a very old vampire, and had godlike power. He still felt nervous. The band started playing behind him, and he sung anyway. "It doesn't matter if I mess it but, soon they'll all be dead, and my children are at the Hellmouth," he reasoned. So he sang.

"I strike upon the earth with pain and misery  
I will forever be  
I've opened up the gates to twist your feeble minds  
I'm the cleanser of mankind

You Christian cunts  
You miserable whores  
Your souls will burn  
There shall be no remorse  
Save your prayers  
They are forlorn  
I am the bringer of destruction and mourn

It's the dawn of crucifixion  
Earth, Air, Water, Fire  
All shall walk with me to Armageddon

I come from the sea  
I rise and start to seek  
I've come to drain the weak  
I grow in the earth  
I come as storm from the sky  
Servants of light shall die

Declare war  
Let the feast begin  
Come forth you hordes from hell corrupted in sin  
One way war  
No way back  
The flaming chaos breed has come to attack

It's the dawn of Lucifer's rising  
Earth, Air, Water, Fire  
All shall walk with me to Armageddon

Amaymon! Paymon! Egyn! Oriens!

I am the blackest of hatred  
I am merciless salvation"

The Master cackled, and then ran back to his rooftop. Soon after Buffy came, which really surprised him.

A/N: That was Into Armageddon, again by Necrophobic. I would have done one for Darla, but I couldn't find one I like. Anyway, next Spike and Dru come to town. What will they sing?

AA/N: I've got 3 reviews, but every time I try to see them, it says I have none. AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stupid I love. I'm just angry I can't see them. But review anyway; I'll get it in an e-mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Songs of the Dark Ones 3

Drusilla was wrapped in Spike's arms, who was nuzzling her neck contently. "Spike?"

"Yes pet?"

"Will you write me a song?"

Spike sighed. "Dru, you know I don't go in for that anymore. Besides, we've got to get you well again."

"Please Spike. A song of the damned, from my Spike, my midnight descending in raven coloured clothes."

"Dru, please don't quote that bloody trash."

Drusilla sat up and traced her finger along his cheek. "My heart will expand, a bulge will grow in it. Inspired by your beauty, effulgent."

"Dru!"

"Please Spike. For me."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Okay, just this once for my Black Goddess."

"Thank you."

Spike sat at a table with pen and paper. "I shouldn't be doing this," he muttered. "I should be healing her. Invoking the power to help her." Suddenly, with those words, inspiration hit him. "Oh God no," he muttered. "Bollocks, might as well get it over with." He wrote the song, and wrote music for it. "There, that should make her happy."

As it was, Drusilla wasn't satisfied. She wanted him to sing it. In front of people. He'd said no, but then she'd…convinced him. He never could resist her. So here he was, at some place called the Bronze, clutching the paper to him. If he were human, he'd be sweating and his heart would be racing. He decided to just get it over with. He jumped on stage and vamped. "Hello lads."

"Oh Christ," a bloke with a guitar grumbled. "Not again." Spike opened his mouth to threaten them into cooperating, but he didn't get the chance. "Just give me the fucking papers!" Guitar guy snapped. Spike, surprised, wordlessly handed them over.

'Well now, that was unexpected,' he thought. The band started playing, and Spike picked up the mic and readied himself. He really didn't think the world needed more bloody awful poetry, but what the hell. His eyes found Drusilla, guarded by minions, smiling at him. Spike sung for her.

"Thee I invoke, bornless one  
all woman, pure predator  
wherein conspiracy and impulse dwell  
like a seething fall from grace

Thee I worship...

Thou art darkest Gabrielle  
Lilith who rode the steed  
thou art pale Hecate  
rising from Thessaly

Crush their unworthy idols  
no church shall bar our path  
seductive Evil, drink your fill  
of the bleeding Christ in your arms

You are in my dreams  
the darkness in my eyes  
the rapture in their screams  
Black Goddess arise!

Nothing will keep us apart  
we could kill them all  
if our desire tore free  
Our union is one, sweet, sinful Eve

And the night draws in beside her  
as we embrace the dark side by side  
I pour my soul to those eyes full of fire  
to harvest the seed ploughed inside her

Archangel, snare the flesh  
suck dry the ebbing wound  
leave them lifeless and broken  
my beloved...

Oh, how I craved for you  
You so pure and other-worldly with your scent of Winter  
am I to bleed myself dry to see your delight?

And the fear retreats forever  
(come to me...Black Goddess arise)  
when my secrets are buried in thine  
(come to me...Black Goddess arise)  
under seven stars we came together  
(come to me...Black Goddess arise)  
to plot the new age's decline  
(come to me...ARISE!)

Drusilla my Queen  
come forth to me  
and help me seize  
my future from the House of Death

That in the release of immortality  
I should slay their fucking Nazarene  
Ah...the lies...the Jew...I kill for you

Hidden lusts will break the gates and swarm  
as love secretes the thrill for war  
the virgin raped shall seek to whore  
She-wolf bare your snarling jaw

"Caught in thy net of shadows,  
what dreams hast thou to show?  
Who treads the silent meadows,  
to worship thee below?""

Spike finished his song. The crown didn't seem to know what to think, but at least Dru looked happy. He jumped off the stage and walked over to her. "Can we please go back to the factory now?" Drusilla nodded.

A/N: In case anyone's wondering (and by anyone I mean ozma914 and Moonjava), I haven't given up on Key To My Heart, I'm just trying to get some ideas. Hope this'll do until then.

AA/N: The song is Black Goddess Rises by Cradle Of Filth. I made a few changes, but it's 99 the same.

AAA/N: Next up, Angelus!

AAAA/N: YES! I can finally see my reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Songs of the Dark Ones 4

Angelus felt great. Spike was in a wheelchair, he'd used his status as Grandsire to take over his minions, the Slayer couldn't bring herself to kill him, the soul was gone, he was feeding on humans until he felt fit to burst, and as Drusilla's Sire, it was his right to fuck her into oblivion. And best of all, he was rubbing it right into Spike's face. Oh yes, life is good. When he'd had a soul, he'd told Buffy that he'd offered ugly death to everyone he'd ever met, and he'd done it with a song in his heart. Well now the song was back. He wandered through the Bronze, trying to decide who to eat. Ah, the hard choices in life. He chuckled. He looked at the band on stage. He really wanted to share his dark joy. He jumped on stage and growled. The band stopped playing, and a guy holding a guitar sighed and held out his hand. Angelus gave him a strange look. "Papers," the guy with the guitar grumbled. He didn't sound terrified, just pissed off. Angelus smirked.

"I don't have any papers. But hey, you guys do rock right?" Guitar guy nodded.

"Do you know…" Angelus leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Guitar guy nodded.

"Play it or I'll kill you," Angelus threatened happily. It felt so good to say that and know he'd carry the threat out. The band started playing and Angelus grabbed the mic and started to sing.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you

Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)   
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh Alright  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!   
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit   
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time   
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all

La la la la laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laa laa laaa  
La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!..."

Angelus hopped off stage and practically skipped off into the night to play.

A/N: That was Don't Stop Me Now by Queen. Hehe, I bet you weren't expecting that now were you?

AA/N: Next chapter, Oz struggles with becoming a werewolf and decides to sing out his sorrows.


	5. Chapter 5

Songs of the Dark Ones 5

Oz was miserable. He'd just got the girl of his dreams, and then he became a werewolf. And just last night he'd tried to kill said girl. He could feel the wolf in him right now. It was telling him to let go. Hunt, kill, destroy. It's like its trying to break him, make him its servant. He plucked guitar strings unhappily. He knew things happened in life that you might not want to happen, but this is a bit much. The guitar plucking became more rapid. A song was forming. Music was always a way to vent pain for Oz. He began playing, and soon he was singing softly. He hummed random words, over and over until it became a line, until that line became a paragraph, until that paragraph became a song. Him and the guys were booked at the Bronze tonight. They were supposed to do a track Eddie had wrote, but Oz really didn't feel up to it. He went over to the phone and rang Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duncan, its Oz."

"Oh hey man, you okay?"

"I've been better. Listen, I've got a song for tonight. Just wrote it."

"What? Oz, dude, we're doing that one Eddie wrote. We've been rehearsing, like, all week."

"Look Duncan, I know I'm asking a lot, but…I really need for us to do this song."

"Oh, its one of those songs."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter? Trouble with that red head chick?"

"Kinda. Look, I can't really talk about it."

"No man, that's cool. Okay, yeah, we'll play it. Sure we haven't rehearsed or anything, but I doubt anyone would even notice."

"Yeah. How do you think Eddie'll take it?"

"Throw a tantrum, go on about how worthless this band is, quit, then show up backstage five minutes before we go on. You know, the usual."

"Yeah."

"So, see you tonight?"

"Tonight."

The Dingoes Ate My Baby was just about to do on stage. Oz caught up with Duncan. "Dude, can I take your role tonight?" Duncan was about to say not a chance, but then he saw the look on Oz' face. The guy looked like he needed this.

"One time man."

"Thanks." Duncan gave Oz a pat on the shoulder, and the band got on stage. Oz played lead guitar and sang.

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

And when I dream  
And when I dream

And when I dream

And when I dream

No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me"

A/N: The song is Down With The Sickness by Disturbed. Next chapter, Drusilla gets on stage and sings.


	6. Chapter 6

Songs of the Dark Ones 6

Drusilla was in emotional turmoil. The angel that held captive her angel was gone, but her angel was different. Angelus…father. He wasn't the same. Drusilla lived in more than one time, all the time. Sometimes she even believed herself to be human. But at the same time, she lived in the now, and even when she lived in the then she was always aware of the now. As daddy pounded into her, her mind, as it usually does, wandered. She remembered all the things he'd done to her. She remembered him driving her mad. Her daddy, Angelus. She remembered daddy killing mummy and laughing. Coming to her after the sun went down, whispering nightly treasures into her ear, telling her of the warm seductions of the dark. She remembered him biting into her neck, killing her, and then passing her the poison wine, damming her forevermore, making her hide from the sun. She'd forgiven him, but then the other angel came, the angel that loved the Slayer, but that angel loved her just like her angel did. She remembered him telling her to take Spike and go. But no, he didn't love her, he could hardly bare to look at her, the wrathchild he'd made her into. Both held her hand, bastards in the shape of angels. She giggled madly, the only way she knew to let it out. She'd made herself forget how to cry, back when she walked by day.

Soon daddy finished, and Drusilla wandered through the streets, whispering her fears to the stars, who twinkled at her, and old mother moon, the light in the sky that chose not to burn her, bless her icy warm heart. She walked into a place called the Bronze, and saw food singing on stage. She could smell the Slayer here, and she remembered how she'd stolen her daddy, and it made her heart ache. Vampires in the crown bowed their heads respectfully, but she paid them no mind. She wandered on stage, and the food made angry noises at her. She bared her teeth at them, even though her human face was on, and then stopped. She'd been food once. Now she was predator. Daddy…she felt her heart brake. She looked into the eyes of each of the musical food, the pretty mortals. She was Death, and they were Life, and she whispered into their souls. They stared at her, transfixed. Drusilla kissed each of them as the crowd wondered what was going on, and then she turned to the crown. The band, knowing what she wanted, played the music for her, and Drusilla told the crowd what her daddy did to her.

"Glowing eyes, staring eyes  
Manifest of evil presence  
With entities swept in disease and decay  
A fall from paradise beyond redemption

Wrathchild's afterglow

He who speaks of nightly treasures  
He who wraps the serpent around my neck  
He who pours poisonous wine in my chalice  
He who lets me serve and slip away

...and so I will take shelter  
In the absence of the light  
Hiding like a masked miniature in the dark  
A revenant without relief it seems  
For the art of becoming a progeny  
and to be raised in such curse

Is to forever creep among naive mortals  
Infesting the dead in herdes

His grandeur of guidance in roundtrips obscure  
He who immerse my hands in sullen thrills  
His paths on which domination linger  
He who dares to prove the sanity of mine

He who speaks of nightly treasures  
He who lets me serve and slip away

Black unearthly void creatures crawling  
Forbidden forgotten fairly underrated  
Bastards in the shape of angels holding my hands  
Passing me what is left of the wine"

Drusilla finished her song, and went to find a treat for her poor Spike. And she'd better see daddy after.

A/N: That was Reptile by Dimmu Borgir. I hope I captured the madness okay. Drusilla's always had a dark innocence to her too, in my eyes. Tell me what you think.

AA/N: Faith and the Mayor. I have no idea what to do with them. Hopefully I'll think of something.


	7. Chapter 7

Songs of the Dark Ones 7

Faith had abandoned Buffy and her wacky sidekicks, and she felt like singing. The night before she'd fucked this guy in a band, on the agreement that he'd get his little musicians to play her shit. So here she was on stage, swinging her hips and showing her tits off. Having a blast, really. The music started playing, and she danced and sang both wildly and seductively.

"Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?"

She finished her song and eyed up this guy. He looks worth a tumble. After that she'd better go and see the Mayor. He's said something about a job.

A/N: Hello everybody, sorry it's been so long. If I take to long trying to think of a song for dear ol' Dick, maybe I'll do Spike. Poor murdering demon, he was so upset about Dru leaving him. Who's he going to share all the killing and torturing with now?

AA/N: Bloody hell that was a long song wasn't it? That was Bad by Michael Jackson. Was anyone else surprised he'd been found innocent? Hell, if I was part of that jury, I'd say innocent because I'd be terrified some of his more fanatic fans would put a hit on me. Or, you know, do the job themselves. I can just picture it. I wake if with a blade at my throat or a gun in my face. "This is for Michael!" I wouldn't put it past some of them to cut out my heart and do some sort of ritual for the King of Pop. (No offence to Jackson fans, I actually like a lot of his stuff, but you've got to admit the man's got fans that may do this)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I'm still trying to think of a song for the Mayor, and the next chapter for Key To My Heart, so while we wait, here's Spike.

Songs of the Dark Ones 8

Spike staggered into the Bronze, still pissed out of his skull, nearly empty bottle of vodka in his hand. "Bitch," he mumbled. "Fuckin' bloody bitch."

A woman near him turned around and gave him an offended look. "What did you call me?"

"That bitch," Spike half spat, half sobbed. "How could she do this to me?" The woman rolled her eyes and walked off. Spike eyed the band on stage. "I even sang for 'er, can you believe it? Me, the Scourge of Europe!"

Dru was always sinning and dancing, making a fool out of herself. Lord knows how many times Spike nearly got dusted defending her. Part of him wanted to kill her, but he knew he never could. He's tied. She gave him this life, gave him immortality. He was his first true love, both in his human life and his vampiric one. God, why can't he stop loving her? Once, he'd even tried magic to get her a bloody star. A little star in a bottle. He giggled drunkenly, and then sobbed. Well, the bitch likes songs, he'd bloody well give her a song!

The next night, still in an alcoholic haze, Spike stumbled on stage. He grabbed the lead singer and threw her away. Literately threw her, what with that vampire super strength thing he has. Spike whirled around to face the band and vamped. The band, a new one by the looks of it, whimpered. "Play this," he growled, and slapped some papers into the drummer's face.

"OW! My nose!" he screamed. Spike didn't care. With another growl, the band quickly took the music sheets and started to play. Spike looked at the crowd.

"This is for that fucking Sire of mine! I hope her bloody fangs fall out!"

The crowd wasn't sure exactly what a Sire was, or what fangs had to do with it, and Spike didn't bother to explain.

"Your misery is worn as a veil  
To hide bewitchment of the ugliest kind  
In place of eve a bitter parody hails  
Daggers from the swagger  
Of a sodomite's concubine  
Bine (Bine)

Gilded cunt  
Oh, you gilded cunt

Your thin pretence overstretched and sickly  
Feigns love and light a long time laid in the grave  
My preference leans to killing you quickly  
Scissored in the gizzard  
That a heart no more maintains

But I am tied  
To the labyrinth and the beast  
The one-way track of eyes  
Black and grey like panzers

Loose your shell  
Shoot the mouth  
The gates of hell  
Have often dropped their jaws about  
Satan's agents were perversion to bear  
Side to side with their diversions  
You use to guide my fingers there

Dirty little gold digger  
Dirty little gold digger  
Dirty little gold digger  
Dirty little gold digger  
Dirty little gold digger  
Dirty little gold digger

Cunt (Cunt)  
Gilded cunt  
Oh, you gilded cunt  
Cunt  
Cunt

Nothing is above you save a boreal light  
That halo paid for by a consummated ring of ice  
And below you, will I see you tonight  
Glower from your tower  
Built of ivory and spite?

For I am torn  
Between the sheets that keep me borne  
And the teeth of a storm  
They reap then rape my stanzas

Click your heels  
Three times six  
The stars are fixed  
May I climb and get you one?  
The palace at Versailles never held your tongue  
Nor did heaven ever weather  
The crosses that you came upon

Dirty little soul frigger  
Dirty little soul frigger  
Dirty little soul frigger  
Dirty little soul frigger  
Dirty little soul frigger  
Dirty little soul frigger

Cunt (Cunt)  
Gilded cunt  
Oh, you gilded cunt  
Cunt  
Cunt"

Spike staggered off stage and slumped in an alley outside. This is all Angelus's fault. Him and his bird, the Slayer. That sinks it. "Time to pay me old Grandsire a visit."

AA/N: The song was Gilded Cunt by Cradle Of Filth. I would have done a rap one, but I think Spike's too poetic for that, and this fits the angry scorned lover thing. Some may not agree that Spike's poetic, but there's more than one kind. I remember on season 6, when Spike and Buffy had sex on the balcony, and Spike going "You belong in the dark with me", or the shadows, or whatever he said. Whatever, I just remember thinking it was poetic. AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't think of a song for the Mayor. And then I've got Adam to think about. Okay, now I've a picture in my head of Adam singing. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

Songs of the Dark Ones 9

The Mayor looked down at the graduation students, lingering on the Slayer and her friends. By his calculations, he would begin his transformation in ten minutes. He sighed and folded his speech cards, tucking them away in his pocket. "There's not much point in wasting this on you all. As some of you already know," his gaze lingered on Buffy, "Soon it won't matter. Soon…" He stopped himself and chuckled. "Gosh, I almost gave away the surprise. But let me assure you, if any of you make it out okay, you're going to remember this for the rest of your darn lives. In fact…" He covered the mic and lent towards a city worker. The worked nodded, and as the students waited for a few minutes, whispering, a sound system was brought up.

'What the hell?' Buffy thought.

"Now, I know this is a bit of a surprise," the Mayor said, "but, golly, you'll all see just how appropriate it is soon enough."

To everyone's surprise, the tune to a well known song started, and the Mayor started doing a crappy dance. "This is for Faith. A very brilliant young woman who some of you know. I hope you'll join me in the song, in hope she'll somehow know it."

"Whenever I feel afraid  
I hold my head erect  
And whistle a happy tune  
So no one will suspect  
I'm afraid.

While shivering in my shoes  
I strike a careless pose  
And whistle a happy tune  
And no one ever knows  
I'm afraid.

The result of this deception  
Is very strange to tell  
For when I fool the people   
I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune  
And ev'ry single time  
The happiness in the tune  
Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave  
And the trick will take you far.  
You may be as brave  
As you make believe you are

You may be as brave  
As you make believe you are 

While shivering in my shoes  
I strike a careless pose  
And whistle a happy tune  
And no one ever knows,  
I'm afraid.

The result of this deception  
Is very strange to tell  
For when I fool the people  
I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune  
And ev'ry single time  
The happiness in the tune   
Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave  
And the trick will take you far.  
You may be as brave   
As you make believe you are..."

The Mayor finished, and even though he was smiling, he couldn't stop his eyes watering and quickly dabbed them with the handkerchief he always kept with him. "Be brave, Faith," he whispered. He noticed it was getting a tad dark, and looked up shielding his eyes as he did so. Sure enough, the eclipse was starting. "It's time."

A/N: I think this fits, what about you? Next chapter will either be Adam or Sunny. Remember her?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Vega Daemonson.

Songs of the Dark Ones 10

In a darkened cave deep in the woods, illuminated only by dimly burning torchlight, dozens of demons shifted around, all awaiting Him. Him, the one that would deliver them. A vampire banged into a rather large demon, who whirled around and snarled at him. The vampire growled, baring his fangs. The demon drew a sword and raised it to decapitate him. The blade swung, and the vampire's eyes went wide. The arm holding the sword was suddenly grabbed, and the vampire sighed in relief. The demon spun around, preparing to offer bloody death to whoever dared to interfere. Adam stared into the demons eyes. The demon froze. Adam released his arm. The demon stood facing Him, then dropped his eyes to the ground in submission. Adam put a metallic arm onto the demon's shoulder. "Soon, brother," He said. The demon stayed silent. Adam moved through the crowd of demons, and made his way onto a raised platform.

He eyed the demons and raised his hand. The demons roared and screeched and screamed for Him. Adam let this carry on for a few minutes, and then dropped His hand. The demons quietened. "Brothers and sisters! Welcome! In this time of human corruption, you have suffered. You have suffered at the hands of your inferiors, but you have suffered because of your ways. Demons warring with demons, countless clan less rabble. If you were united, you would rule. You have the power, but you squander it on meaningless destruction and childish vendettas. You shame yourselves. I think of what you once were, walking nightmares, chaos made flesh. I look at you now and I am sickened. I spit on you!"

There was a roar of rage. A demon in battle armour and a billowing cloak jumped on stage. "How dare you!" he snarled. "Who are you to insult us, filth? You are nothing but a human creation."

Adam regarded him unemotionally. Then he stepped forward and pulled out the demons heart. The demon stared at him in horror for a moment, and then dropped to the floor. Adam once again faced the demons. "Yes, that is a good point, one I am sure many of you think about. I am a creation, made by humans to be their warrior. I am more that human, more than demon, and at the same time I am less. But I have a vision. I will untie you all, because unless you are united you will fall. You must set aside your ways. Because as they are, they will destroy you. You divide yourselves; call yourselves better than your fellows. Half-breeds in particular are looked down upon. Why? Because they were once human, or have human blood in them. Does it matter? Are they not demons? Are they not children of evil, as are you? Half-breeds are as demon as any of you. And yet full demons! Some, they hide what they are, integrate themselves into human society, declare themselves peaceful. The truth is, it is not the half-breeds who shame you, it is those who denounce evil! Many half-breeds can appear human, and this will help our cause! A single vampire can add a hundred to our ranks in a single night! And yet they are looked down upon, and even those pure will war on other pure. This must end! Now humans are locking you in cages, cutting you open, thinking you nothing but animals, even vermin! And it is because of you! But I will change all that."

Adam chose His words logically. Demons were fuelled by emotions and belief. The task was to evoke emotion, and shape for His suiting. "I ask you now to follow me! To worship my name as a savoir! Place your faith in me, and I will deliver you! I will make you see that you are what you were, and what you shall be gain!" The demons roared, and music came from Adam. He knew the importance of music, the effect it could have. The music played, and Adam sang to his followers.

"I felt your fear soiling my night

I felt your prayer wandering in my sight

Nightmares chilled you in insecurity

When light uncovered the atrocity

Rejoice, I am the one on which hand flows the blood of your enemy

Rejoice, and place your faith in me

I'll hide your coward ness with my strength

I'll bear your hunger for their death

Worship my name, a warlord, a Christ

My might is yours, my greatness, my thirst

For power

Rejoice, I am the one on which hand flows the blood of your enemy

Rejoice, and place your faith in me

Celebrate and seal the path to my only mission

Celebrate and bow, and kneel before destruction

Follow me into my light, blinding fire in your eyes

Yet glowing red in the dark, sealing the black tainted act

Illumination spreading confidence like a plague

Longing for the sweet taste of a life mean giving quest

Rejoice, I am the one on which hand flows the blood of your enemy

Rejoice, and place your faith in me

I will never allow your heart beat to cease

For through extinction you heal

Of uncountable souls you feed

The new lord you need

Give me existence…"

The demons roared.

AA/N: That was Unleashing by Daemonic Alchemy. There's actually I bit of French in this song, but I left it out. Anyway, there you go! Adam…singing…right. Anyone else a little uneasy? Lol. Not sure how good this is myself. Not to happy with it, but you be the judge. I'm thinking about season 5. Anybody remember Crush? I'm determined to find a song that Spike and Dru can do a duet on! THEY WILL SING TOGETHER!


	11. Chapter 11

Songs of the Dark Ones 11

Spike and Drusilla swayed on the dance floor. Spike was still getting a buzz from the fresh blood surging threw him, but something wasn't right. It should be though. He'd fed, he had Dru in his arms, and they had the whole night ahead of them. But there was something getting at him. He tried to hide it, but Dru knew. She always knew. "What's wrong pet?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Decay," Drusilla whispered. She cupped his cheek and smelled him. "You stick of it. Is that what you think you are now?"

"No! I mean…I don't know. I don't bloody know. This chip, me and you…I mean, from the moment we met. From the moment you came to me in that alley, everything that's happened since, the bloody soldier boys…I just don't know." Drusilla cocked her head then pulled away from him. She started swaying, twirling her hands in the air. Spike knew the sign. "Don't think this is the right time for a spell love." Drusilla didn't hear him. She swayed and wriggled, magic filling the air. Spike could smell it. The people at the Bronze grew quiet. Spike cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Get on stage my Spike," Drusilla whispered, smiling. The eyebrow went up another notch.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"The spirit sings when the body sings my love. The spell lets it free." Spike could only stare. Dru kept on grinning. Spike looked at the stupid expressions on everyone's faces, then at Drusilla, sighed and up he went. He turned to face her.

"Alright, now what?"

"You'll see. Just feel. Let your emotions rule you. Us. The little chip. The Slayer. Anything." Spike was starting to feel a little irritated, but its like when someone says don't think of a black cat. Of course you'll think of it. And, being here, with the blood in him, Dru…emotion flared inside of him. Over a century of love and slaughter…an alley…blood…power and weakness. Music started as the band began to play, in the thrall of the magic. Spike couldn't help it. He began singing.

"Evanescent like the scent of decay  
I was fading from the race  
When in despair, my darkest days  
Ran amok and forged her face  
From the fairest of handmaidens to  
A slick perverted wraith

Nymphetamine

Heaving midst narcissus  
On a maledict blanket of stars  
She was all three wishes  
Sex, sex, sex

A lover hung on her death row  
I was hooked on her disease  
Highly strung like Cupid's bow  
Whose arrows hungered meat  
And the blinding flare of passion  
In the shade of narrow streets  
Where their poison never rationed  
All the tips they left in me

Two tracks  
Bric-a-brac  
Something passed between us  
Like a bad crack  
Upward-lit  
I'd met another kind

Of rat  
In fact  
With every Rome inside me  
Licked and ransacked  
She haunted at the corners of my mind

In black  
Cataracts  
Wouldn't whitewash away  
Her filthy smoke stack  
She burnt me like a furnace  
For my future suicide."

Drusilla glided onto the stage, the magic affecting her as well.

"Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V'' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones."

She pressed herself against him, but Spike angrily pushed her away. She'd just left him.

"Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again."

The scene changed, and they were in a graveyard. Spike knew it. London, 1880. This is where he woke up. He saw Drusilla, just as he remembered her. Naked, on his grave.

"Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key."

Spike felt like screaming. He loved her. He loved her, and it was destroying him.

"Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that bar less prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt."

Drusilla wrapped her arms around him and they gently rocked.

"Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance unto to the moon  
As we did in those golden days."

Spike cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay."

"Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key."

"Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that bar less prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine (Nymphetamine)  
None better  
Nymphetamine."

He fell to his knees. He felt like there was a raging storm inside of him.

"Two tracks  
Bric-a-brac  
Something passed between us  
Like a bad crack  
Upward-lit  
I'd met another kind

Of rat  
In fact  
With every Rome inside me  
Licked and ransacked  
She haunted at the corners of my mind

In black  
Cataracts  
Wouldn't whitewash away  
Her filthy smoke stack  
She burnt me like a furnace  
For my future suicide."

The song ended and Spike and Drusilla stared at each other. She looked sad. Spike decided he needed to do some things. He took her hand. "Come on love. We've got some business to take care of." He tried to think where he could get an electric prod with enough power to knock out a Slayer and a vampire.

A/N: Nymphetamine by Cradle Of Filth. I've noticed I can't find any for Spike expect them. Funny that. Hope everyone liked, and sorry its been so long. Glory next.


	12. Chapter 12

Songs of the Dark Ones 12

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya were at the Bronze. They were desperately trying to have some fun. Just for one night, no pain from having to worry about a sick mother, a magical key, an obsessive vampire with a chip in his head, working up the courage to ask a certain someone to marry him, or airhead psycho hellgods. Just one night of peace, that's all they wanted. Of course, Sunnydale has a twisted sense of humour. "Buffy!" Xander hissed.

"What?"

"Look! She's here!" Buffy whipped her head round. Coming from the entrance was a dozen or so demon monk minions, and, behind them;

"Glory," Buffy hissed through clenched teeth. She made her way towards her. Xander grabbed her arm.

"No Buffy, you can't. Not here. Besides, you know you can't beat her."

"He's right Buffy," Willow put in. Although she seemed reasonable, her expression said just how much she wanted to rip out the throat of the bitch. Glory's annoying voice came to their ears.

"Minions!" She screeched. "Get everything ready! I want it done now!"

"Yes your most sugariness sweetness."

There were various "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s and the like as the minions pushed their way to the stage and shoved the band away. Glory swaggered up to the stage and, stepping on the back of a crouched minion and taking the hand of another, stepped onto the stage and moved to the mic.

"Pathetic humans, you're in for a treat tonight. None of you are worthy of listening to my singing voice, you disgusting maggots, but I'm in the mood so what the Hell!"

The Scoobies looked on in disbelief. "What the Hell?" The music started, and Glory danced like a 80s wild girl.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

The Scoobies all looked at each other. "And we thought her ego was small before."


End file.
